Abi And Jay- The Portrait
by Jabi07
Summary: Alot changes in such a sort period of time for Jay and Abi, But will they stick together!
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on my youtube series so I hope you guys enjoy!xxx**

**Part One  
**

****Me and Lola were sat in the Caff as usual just chatting away to each other, when out of nowhere Jay comes running in and over to us, looking slightly flushed and out of breath,

"Jay, What`s Wrong?!"

"Babe your Dad...He`s back!" feeling too shock by the outburst I am lost for words,

"Oh...Are you sure?"

"Yeah Abs!" I stood up grabbing my School bag as I hurry pass them,

"Sorry I got to go!" as I leave the Caff I head straight over to my house, to be greeted by a surprised looking Mum,

"Abi Darling what you doing here?!"

"Mum I wanted to see Dad!" Appearing from the lounge and standing in the hallway smiling at me was Dad!

"Alright Sweetheart! Come and give your old man a hug then!" I heistantly stood still unsure whether to hug him or not so many questions to be asked!

"Are you staying for good?!"

"Yes Darling...but he`s staying at the B&B For a while!" before I could ask more questions Lauren comes towards me taking hold of my arm,

"Abs why don`t we leave them to talk yeah?!"

"What`s going on?!"

"Abs come on out now!" I tried protesting but Lauren drags me out the house and over to the Caff. Tanya and Max take in the silence of the house both of them feeling slightly awkward about being finally left alone, but Max needed answers from Tanya which wouldn`t get answered otherwise so he took a deep breath before speaking,

"Tan, What is going on?!" Tanya looked nervous and she seemed quite pale like she hadn`t been sleeping much but Max kept silent and waited for Tanya to respond,

"I phoned you for a reason...I need help...with the Kids...and support...cause I`m Ill!"

"Ill what do you mean Ill?!"

"Cancer Max!"

Both me and my Sister enter the Caff, all the way down there I kept nagging trying to find out what my Family are hiding from me, my Sister getting more annoyed and guarded the more I pushed.

"Lauren please tell me what is going on?!"

"Abs Seriously give it a rest!"

"Come on stop Babying me!"

"OH FOR GOD SAKE ABI JUST GO TO SCHOOL WILL YA! YOU STUPID COW!" I feel the whole Caff fall silent all eyes on me I feel tears fill my eyes as I run out the Caff.

"Oi! There was no need for that! Abs come back!" Lola called after Abi making her way out the Caff giving Lauren a cold glare as she passed her, she searched the street and could`nt see her anywhere so she headed over to the Arches to see if she was with Jay. But as she entered the Arches Jay was by himself busy working on a car,

"Jay sorry to bother you when your working but you haven`t seen Abi have ya?!"

"Nah why?"

"She ran off upset and now I can`t find her!"

"You what? why?"

"Cause of that stupid grouchy Sister of her`s!" Jay dropped the spanner he was holding and locked up the garage, both of them starting to worry as it was beginning to get dark they begin searching for her. As they were walking through the Square Lola spotted Lauren her fist curled up in anger!

"OI you happy now! Your Sister is missing cause of you!"

"What you talking about?!"

"Me and Jay have been looking everywhere for her! you better hope that she`s alright!"

"What!? you kidding me right this is all I need!" Lauren walks away from them unsure what to do! she needed to talk to someone, someone that would listen to her and not preach or not get her! Instantly Whitney came to her head so she made her way to her house. Lauren knocked on the door and a moment later was answered by Carol,

"Lauren! What`s wrong? come in!" Lauren broke down unable to hold back any longer,

"I`ve messed up...and now she could be anywhere...I don`t know what to do!"

"What you talking about? talk to me you can trust me!"

"Abs is missing...and it`s all my fault!"

After looking through the whole of Walford they decided to widen they`re search out of Albert Square so now Lola and Jay were on the Tube station making their way into central London, Jay throughout the journey had constantly tried ringing her but wasn`t getting anywhere,

"Ourgh! Why ain`t she answering!"

"Keep dialling!"

"What does it look like I`m doing!"

"Alright don`t take it out on me! your not the only one that is worried!"

"I know! I`m sorry Lol!"

"It`s okay, Ben might ring and tell us that she`s home safe yeah!"

Back at the Brannings house everyone is on edge when there is a loud knock on the door making everyone jump, Carol stands up

"I`ll go!" She opens the front door, to see Phil and Ben standing before her,

"Phil, Ben have you found Abi yet?!"

"No um Lola and Jay are still searching!"

"Yeah and where have they gone Ben!" Phil demanded holding Ben by the scruff of the neck, clearly already knowing the answer!

"Out of Albert Square!" Tanya had overheard this and came over to join them,

"Oh my god! we have to find them!"

"But the police said to stay here incase she comes home!"

As soon as Lola and Jay Got out of the tube station they decided that the best thing to do was to split up, Lola was searching for half an hour when her phone buzzed,

"Abs, that you!"

"Lola I`m scared! I tried ringing Jay...but there was no signal...I`m lost and I`m being followed!"

"Okay Abs! just keep calm and remember what Christian taught us!" There`s a sudden scream before the line goes dead!

"Abi!" Lola dialls Jay`s number her heart beating irraticaly! Jay answered the phone straight away,

"Lola you found her yet?!"

"Jay listen to me she phoned me! I think she`s in trouble...she was lost and was getting followed!"

"What we have to meet up and find her!"

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

****Jay and Lola meet up at the tube Station, both looking petrified!

"Jay what are we going to do?!"

"We find her! Now think Lol, did she say anything bout where she was?!"

"No! Oh god what if she`s dead!"

"Lola don`t say that! Now come on let`s find her!"

Lauren, Whitney and Tyler are out searching for Abi, When Lauren`s phone starts ringing the number unknown to her she heistantly answers,

"Hello um who is this?!"

"Hi I am looking for the Parent or Guardian of Miss Abigail Branning?"

"I`m her Sister, Why?!"

"Abigail has been brought into Hospital, she was mugged!" Lauren hangs up the phone shocked, she slowly turned to face a concerned Tyler and Whitney,

"She`s in Hospital Whit!" that`s when they spotted Ben and Phil getting into his car they all leg it over to him,

"PHIL WAIT PLEASE!"

"What? Everything alright?!"

"Abi is in Hospital!"

"Alright get in the car! Ben phone Jay and let him know!" Whitney and Lauren got into the car while Tyler went over to the Brannings to inform them.

"Hello Jay!"

"Ben what`s wrong have you found her?!"

"Yes we have!"

"Aw thank God!"

"Mate she`s in the Hospital you better make your way there!"

As soon as they had arrived at the Hospital they all made their way into the Cubicle were a bleeding and trembling Abi sat, tears streaming down her face as both Ben and Lauren hugged her. Lauren and Phil then left to find Tanya and Max leaving Ben and Abi alone.

"Abs Jay and Lola are on their way!"

"Okay. Good I need them here...well all of you I`m glad your here!" I take my Bests friends hand and lightly squeezes it,

"We were all worried, especially Jay!"

"Sorry...I didn`t mean to...I was being Selfish!"

"Abs!" Jay runs into Abi wrapping his arms around her, completely overwhelmed with emotion!

"Jay...I`m so sorry...Please forgive me!"

"Hey Abs it wern`t your fault! Come here!" Lola hugged Abi feeling huge relief wash over her. Outside Lauren and Whitney are outside getting some much needed fresh air, Whitney having heard the whole story from Lauren was now watching her friend with confusion and a lot of unanswered questions to be asked.

"Lauren babe, I`m not having a go or anything but why did you shout at Abi?"

"Because she wanted to know something that`s a secret...I can`t handle it to be Honest!"

"Oh right. Listen Lauren you can tell me thats what mates are for!"

"Yeah...okay...My Mum...she`s got...got...Cancer!" Whitney pulled her distraught friend into her arms and held her as she sobbed her heart out. The next day Lola is walking through the Square when she stops short as she overhears Whitney and Tyler speaking,

"Ty I told you I promised Lauren!"

"Aw come on your my Girlfriend now! come on I promise I won`t tell a soul!"

"Okay fine! Lauren told me that her Mums Ill...With Cancer!" Lola who has overheard this runs over to Phils banging impatiently onto the door, Ben opens the door,

"Ben Is Jay here?!"

"No and Hi Lola nice to see you too!"

"Ben It`s serious!"

"Alright what`s going on?!"

"I overheard that Whitney tell Tyler that Abi`s mum has got Cancer!"

Jay was sat in the Branning`s sitting room next to his Girlfriend, they had been sat holding each others hand both of them silent.

"Jay are you Okay?"

"Yeah Babe, just that...it`s nothing!"

"Aw come on! I can handle it!"

"It`s just that last night...I thought that I lost you...and it made me think that I never want to lose you!" Abi feeling touched and moved by her Boyfriends honest worry for her that she moved closer into him and gently pressed her lips against his. Tanya headed over to the B&B Her head filled with worry and concern for her Daughter and wanting no more heartache for her daughter,

"Tan come in!" Tanya just blurted out what she had come here to say, not wanting to beat around the bush,

"Max I`ve decided not to tell Abi yet!"

"Tan you can`t do that she needs to know!"

"What? you don`t want to protect her! It`s bad enought Lauren knows!"

"Babe listen to me we will all get through this together! but she really needs to know!"

Jay does home feeling happy and still feeling the shiver of Abi`s lips brushing his as he entered his Kitchen through the backdoor, to find Shirley and Ben who froze from whatever they were discussing as soon as he entered,

"Alright! Sorry to interupt!"

"No you alright sit down we need to talk!"

"Shirl!"

"What`s going on?!"

"Tanya has Cancer, Abi dosen`t know!"

"What! oh my god! are you sure?!"

"Yeah Lola overheard Whitney telling Tyler!" Jay hurries out the house. Tanya and Max walk into the house both preparing themselves to tell Abi everything, but as they walked into the lounge Lauren was alone in there,

"Lauren where`s Abi?"

"Gone to Lola`s why?"

"We were going to tell her!"

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
